A Different Path
by Deadjoel100
Summary: What if Professor Hulk turned into The Savage Hulk when he holds the building that is about to crash on him with his one hand? What If 2018-Thanos came to the Endgame Timeline? What if they use the quantum realm to travel to various universes in the cosmos? Find out here!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own The Marvel Cinematic Universe, it is owned by kevin feige. This fanfiction may be bad, but ill improve later**

The Scene cuts to The Destroyed remains of The Compound. "what happened?" Steve asked Tony. "We messed up the timeline. past Thanos is here, but he doesn't have The stones yet." Tony replied. "Then let's keep it that way" Steve said. Thor summons The Stormbreaker and Mjolnir into his hands. "Lets kill him properly this time..."

Thanos was sitting, waiting for his stones. Thanos lifted his head, he saw Tony stark, Thor, And Captain America, walking towards him. He smirked. "You could not live with your own failure. where did that bring you?" He stopped in a middle of his sentence, and looks down. "back to me"

Thanos lifted his head up and began his speech

"I thought by eliminating half of life... the other half would thrive. but you have shown me... that's impossible. As long as there are those that remember what was, there will always be those, that are unable to accept what CAN be...They will resist."

"yep, we're all kind of stubborn" Tony Stark replied.

"I'm thankful...because now, i know what i must do" Thanos said as he stands up, putting his helmet back to his head, while explaining to the trio on what will he do. "I will shred this universe down to it's last atom, and then, with the stones you've collected for me, create a new one. Teaming with life..that knows not what is lost but only what it is been given... a grateful universe" Thanos said, as he smirked at his opponents. "Made out of blood." Steve said in disgust. "They'll never know, because you won't be alive to tell them." as Thanos said that, A Large chunk of lightning came to Thor's body, and began screaming as he and the rest of his friends rushed off to Thanos, preparing to strike him.

**The Scene cuts to The Hulk, Rhodey. and Rocket racoon. The Hulk is still lifting a building that is about to crash at them any second. **

"Hey, big green, how long are you going to hold that big ass building on your hand?" Rocket asked The Hulk to which Hulk replied "I...don't know...how much...longer..i lost..one arm.." but suddenly, his eyes was glowing, green light coming out of his eyes. his body suddenly grows in size, and his voice was growing larger too. His injured arm was instantly healed after that, he lifted the building with his two hands and throws it with no effort.

"uhh...what happened to him?" Rhodey asked Rocket, confused. "I have no idea."

The Hulk hasn't spoke any words yet. without saying anything, he jumped off to the location where Thanos was fighting The Three Avengers.

Thanos stomped on Thor's chest, preparing to strike him. but Thor moved his hand to summon the stormbreaker. Thanos catches The Stormbreaker, and attempts to stab Thor's chest with it. Thor was holding the pressure with all his might. The Stormbreaker almost collided with his chest until...

A Large green hand collided with Thanos's Head, sending him miles away from Thor. "wait...Banner?" Thor said weakly, blood coming out of his mouth. "no banner...**ONLY HULK!" **The Green Creature roared.

After a few seconds, Thanos recovered from the punch. There was no scratch on him. "HULK WANTS REMATCH AGAINST PURPLE MAN!" "rematch? I don't even know who you are." Thanos said, as he rushed to The Hulk, Attempting to strike him. Thanos's fist collided with The Hulk's fist, sending a big shockwave across The Compound.

Thanos continued by hitting him in the face, staggering the Hulk for a bit. but The Hulk's eyes glowed again. The Hulk kicked Thanos in the stomach, sending him away from him. The Hulk rushed off to Thanos, and knees him on the face, before grabbing his legs, and slamming him into the ground.

Thanos stands up, picking up his sword. "You're strong, Creature, but not smart enough to fight." Thanos said, while Hulk was distracted, Thanos pulled his sword and aimed it at his heart, stabbing it. The Hulk let out a scream of pain. "BRUCE!" Tony Stark cried out, he used his blaster to make Thanos back off.

Thanos blocked The Repulsor blasts, But he was distracted, Iron man caught him off guard and makes a giant fist with his nano tech, and hits him with it, sending him flying. "Bruce, are you okay?!" Tony Stark asked Bruce. But he isn't ready to see what happens next. he sees as Hulk's stab wound closed, revealing That it was healed. "Wait...wait..what the fuck?! how does that work?!" Tony asked in a shocked expression

But The Hulk did not replied at all. The Hulk charged at Thanos, charging his attack.

Hulk launched his fist right in the face of Thanos, but Thanos blocked it with ease. "You fight like a child. always throwing punches but never use strategy." Thanos said, punching him on the stomach repeatedly while holding his hand.

Thanos continued by launching Hulk into outer space. but suddenly, he was hit by a hammer. he turned to see captain america holding the Mjolnir.

Thor smiled, saying "I knew it!"

Captain america ran to Thanos, spinning the mjolnir. He slammed Thanos's head, sending him flying. Captain America summoned a large chunk of lightning to Mjolnir and hits Thanos with it. He jumped to slam Thanos's chest with the mjolnir, but Thanos quickly dodged, and stabs captain america's leg. Thanos grabs his dual bladed sword and attempts to hit Captain America with it, but He blocked all of the attack with the shield, destroying the shield

"In my years of conquest...violence...slaughter...it was never personal." Thanos spoke. "But i tell you now...what i'm about to do to your...stubborn, annoying little planet. i will enjoy it. very very much"

Captain America stands up, ignoring the pain from his injured leg.

**meanwhile, in outer space, The Hulk was floating around**. Hulk's eyes suddenly glowed, rage flowing through his veins. He made a thunderclap to send himself back to earth.

Thanos was about to kill captain america, but suddenly, a large green body emerges from the sky, as it hits the ground, creating an earthquake. Thanos was shocked by this, he went to check what was going on.

What he saw wasn't very pleasing

He saw The Hulk, standing there, green aura coming out of his body, green light glowing out of his eyes. "Miss me, grapehead?!"

**to be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own The Marvel Cinematic Universe. it is owned by kevin feige. Enjoy the fanfic.**

"Miss me, grapehead?!" came out a loud, roaring voice from The Hulk.

instead of getting intimidated, Thanos smirked. "I don't know how do you get that much Power, brute, but I'll enjoy this fight before i destroy this planet."

The Hulk roared and rushed at Thanos, attempting to hit him in the face, and then Thanos blocked his attack, but a sound of a bone cracking can be heard from his hands.

"AAAAAARRRGH" Thanos let out a scream of pain

The Hulk tighten his grip on Thanos's hand, breaking it. "You are strong..." Hulk praised Thanos, but in a second, he charged his fist. "But Hulk..." He hits Thanos's stomach with his charged fist, sending him flying miles away. "**IS THE STRONGEST ONE THERE IS!!!"** Thanos recovered from flying away. he lands on the ground perfectly, his chest armour was shattered, with blood coming out of it.

"Sire! you are injured! let us handle this!" Ebony Maw suddenly came out of nowhere. "No...I ignored my destiny once, i cannot do that again. even if I die, i will never stop until i get that gauntlet."

"Should we call the army to aid us?" Ebony maw asked Thanos. "Of course." Thanos replied. And then, a blue light came from the sky, revealing the army of chitauri.

Thor, Iron man, and Captain America regroups with The Hulk. "How did you get this much power, Banner?" Thor asked, amazed by his power. "Find out yourself." The Hulk said harshly.

"That is not very nice, you kno-" Tony Stark was cut off by the sound of a portal. suddenly, several portals spawned out of nowhere.

it looked like Doctor strange's portals. out of the portals, came out The Guardians of The Galaxy, Spider Man, The Ravagers, Black Panther and his army of wakandans, and Doctor Strange himself with his army of sorcerers.

"Are we all here?" Doctor Strange asked wong. "what? you want more?" Wong replied.

Pepper Potts in a white Iron Man suit came out of the portal. every heroes eventually regroups together, preparing for battle. Captain America looks at Thanos, as if he was saying "You are fucked"

Thanos was shocked by their sudden arrival. Steve summoned the Mjolnir into his hand, while shouting "AVENGERS!...assemble"

The Battle Begins...

**meanwhile, in the quantum realm**

A Large, Purple brute was floating around the realm. he was wearing Some kind of gauntlet, a destroyed gauntlet. his left arm is injured.

He opened his eyes. "Where am i? did I do it?" The Creature asked himself. it was revealed that this creature is Thanos, but not the Thanos that The Avengers was fighting.

**A Minute earlier, wakanda, 2018**

"You...should have gone for the head..." Thanos smirked, as he snapped his fingers. "No!" Thor shouted.

"What did you do?!" Thor shouted loudly at Thanos. but Thanos only gave him a long silent, before activating The Space Stone, and warps himself out of there.

**Back at the quantum realm**"What is this place?" Thanos asked, seemingly confused. But suddenly, his body shakes. He was pulled out of the realm, and finds himself in a wasteland, full of broken buildings.

"What sorcery is this?" Thanos asked, already running out of patient. Did The snap caused this or...

no! He noticed a large amount of people fighting against...his army?

but suddenly, he was hit by a large green hand, he used the power stone to hone his defense up, he backs up a little from the punch.

"You again?! I beat you last time, creature." Thanos said to the green creature that punched him earlier. "Shut up and fi- wait..." The Hulk noticed The broken Infinity Gauntlet in his hand. "how did you get that?" He asked, but Thanos raised his eyebrow. "what do you mean "how did i get that"? Did i hit your head so hard that your memory has been lost?"

The Hulk was about to growl, but he was cut off by a sword slamming to his side. "are you busy talking to a stranger, creature? let's finish our fight once and for all, and then, I'm going to destroy your stubborn, annoying little planet into pieces"

came a voice from an armoured Thanos, his face was full of blood...

"Wh...what?" The Thanos with the gauntlet asked with a confused tone in his voice. He pointed his fingers at him "Who are you, Imposter?!"

The Armoured Titan noticed The Gauntlet-Wearing Thanos. "Hah...i see...so your time travelling tech brought him here. if you don't mind, give me that gauntlet" 2014 Thanos said, but 2018 Thanos refused.

"And what? let you unbalance the universe again? no thanks" "No, i'm gonna need that gauntlet to destroy this wretched, unbalanced universe. and then, create a new one, a grateful universe" 2014 Thanos replied. "You fool! My goal is to wipe out half of life so that the other half will thrive, not DESTROYING the universe!"

"Are we done chit-chatting here? Because I'm ready for another round of smashing a purple grape" The Hulk said impatiently.

2014-Thanos ignored The Hulk, He replied "Believe me, I once thought too that If i wipe out half of life, the other half will thrive. But after all, as long as there are those who remember what was, there will always be those who are unable to accept what can be. they will resist and refuse to move on, that's why I said i'm going to destroy the universe. after that, i will create a new, balanced universe, that knows not what it has lost but only what it has been given."

2018-Thanos was shocked by this. So The Universe isn't grateful after what he had done?

The Hulk was impatient. he slammed his fist across 2014-Thanos's chest, backing him away. "You are one impatient Fool, aren't you?" Thanos said in annoyance.

2018-Thanos took off his gauntlet, And gave it to 2014-Thanos. "Here, do what you want to do...i don't care anymore, I just wanted some peace and quiet." And with that, 2018-Thanos jumped out of the battlefield.

"Haha! finally, now i don't need your stupid earth-made Infinity Gauntlet to achieve my goal!" 2014-Thanos said in triumph, as he puts the infinity gauntlet on.

He felt tremendous amount of power flowing through his veins.

"Not under my watch, Purple Man!" The Hulk grabbed the gauntlet, trying to take it from Thanos. Thanos tried to make The Hulk back away by headbutting him, but it did pratically nothing.

The Hulk pushed Thanos's hand back, preparing to strike him to the ground, But Thanos picked the Power Stone up, and Punched The Hulk away..

"Stark...go, take the gauntlet away...you're the only one who can do this.." Doctor Strange said, while still pushing the tsunami back.

Tony nodded, he goes to Thanos, Grabbing the gauntlet to take it away from him. he used his nano tech to Transfer the stones away into his hand.

Thanos kicked Tony Stark away from him, as he lifted his hand up, preparing to snap. "I am...Inevitable"

**CLUNG**...

nothing happened...

Thanos looked into his gauntlet, revealing that all the stones were gone

He looks back to stark, who was holding all the six stones in his hand.

"And I...am...Iron Man" and with that, Tony Stark snapped his fingers, killing all of Thanos's army.

Thanos sits down hopelessly, preparing himself to die. And then, he turned into dust...

Tony collapsed on the ground, his face was half burned. Peter Parker approached him with tears in his eyes. "Mr. Stark..we did it...we won! Mr. Stark..please answer me.." Peter pleaded, but Tony did not respond.

But suddenly, a large footstep was heard. it was The Hulk. he approached Tony Stark. He attempts to wake him up the old fashioned way, by roaring into the sky loudly...

but that didn't worked. Hulk was confused, it usually works! The Hulk began to shake Tony's body to wake him up, but it didn't worked too.

"Hulk, stop, He's dead." Steve ordered The Hulk. The Hulk slowly turned his back. his eyes were glowing again, Gamma radiation coming out of his body.

A Light earthquake began to occur, when The Hulk steps on the ground. "Bruce...what are you doing?" Steve asked The Hulk.

"GR...GRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!" He suddenly let out a burst of rage, the earthquake became louder and louder. he was losing control. everyone backed away from The Hulk to a save spot.

"Bruce! Calm down! we have won!" Steve said, trying to calm The Hulk down, but all that was futile, The Hulk was already losing control.

He began to step another ground, causing another earthquake. "We might need Carol for this one...Where is she?!" Steve asked.

"I dunno, last time i saw her, she was destroying Thanos's ship" Rhodey replied.

"Uhh..Mr. Hulk sir? i know you are mad but please, calm do-" But Peter was hit by The Hulk, Sending him flying away from the scene.

"This guy is bothering you?" came out an arrogant, feminine voice from the sky. "Carol! Thank God you are here! please, Take Care of Bruce Banner, he's losing control!"

Captain Marvel landed on the scene where The Hulk was losing control. "This is going to be easy..." Carol said, getting cocky.

Captain Marvel launched herself at The Hulk, punching him in the face.

But...

The Punch did do nothing to The Hulk. it only makes him madder. "STUPID...GIRL...MAKE...HULK...**MAAAAAAADD!!" **The Hulk sends a big shockwave, sending carol miles away from him.

"What the...??!" Everyone shouted.

Captain Marvel recovered from the shockwave, she smirked. "This is going to be fun."

**To Be Continued**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN THE MARVEL CINEMATIC UNIVERSE, IT IS OWNED BY KEVIN FEIGE. I DON'T TAKE ANY REVENUE FROM THIS FANFIC!**

"This is going to be fun" Carol smirked, turning binary to face The Incredible Hulk.

The Hulk steps forward, Performing a thunderclap, blowing captain marvel miles away from him.

Captain Marvel recovered, then flies towards The Hulk while charging an energy blast.

She blasted it towards The Hulk, staggering him a little bit.

She continued by punching Hulk repeatedly, First in the Face, and then in the stomach. she grabs his legs and throws him away, before rushing to his location, punching him again.

The Hulk recovers from the punch, then throws a large rock at her, but she deflects it back to The Hulk, as the large rock collided with The Hulk's body, She punched The Hulk to the ground

The Hulk tries to punch her back, but she countered it by sending him to the ground again with a punch. "Take this, you big ugly monster!" She repeatedly punched The Hulk who was lying on the ground, over, over, and over, until she was exhausted.

"I guess that takes care of it." As soon as Carol turned her back, a Voice came out, mocking her. "Feel better?" The Green Scar asked. She turned her back only to be punched by The Hulk right in her face, sending her far away into outer space.

"Shit! Carol's down!" Steve said. "Thor, can you take him down?!" Steve asked Thor. "I'm not...sure..but I'll try." The Chubby God answered. he grabs his Stormbreaker, and rushed off to The Hulk.

Thor summoned Lightning into his axe, Blasting The Hulk with it. But The Hulk took the blast like it was nothing. Thor landed in front of The Hulk, attempting to punch him, But The Hulk dodged it right away, and slammed him into the ground.

"Banner! It's me! Remember? Thor? God of Thunder? Loki's favourite chubby Go-" Thor was cut off when The Hulk throws him across the compound.

The Hulk steps on the ground, Removing a large rock from it. He throws it at Thor. "Oh you got to be kidding me!" Thor collided with The Large Rock.

Thor touches his head, to ease the pain. "uh...i might need a beer" The Hulk roared as he charged towards Thor. "oh no no no! Sun's going down! Sun's going reeaaaaally down!" Thor said, running away from The Hulk.

The Hulk stopped charging at Thor when a cosmic blast hits him, staggering him back. it was revealed that Captain Marvel was the one who shot the blast at him.

"You, you are going to pay for throwing me into outer space, YOU UGLY GREEN SMUG!" Carol said as she charged two blasts, and blast them at The Hulk.

The Hulk performs another thunderclap, sending the two blasts away from him. "oh sorry, but that ridiculous clapping technique of yours won't save you this time" Carol threaten the Hulk. "HULK IS THE STRONGEST ONE THERE IS!!" The Hulk declared to the heavens. "Let's test that theory, shall we?" Carol said, as she punched the Hulk in the face repeatedly.

The Hulk recovers from the melee attacks from Carol, he tried to punch her back, but she counters it by kicking his leg, breaking it. "Slow poke." Carol said. The Hulk puts his leg back to it's place. But as He was distracted, Carol punched his head down.

Captain Marvel continued by ripping The Hulk's arm from its place. The Hulk let out a scream of pain. "CAROL! YOU'RE TAKING THIS TOO FAR!!!" Steve shouted. "Why? this green beast is getting on my nerves anyways. and oh by the way, who's the strongest one there is now, huh?" Carol said, mocking The Hulk who was still holding his missing hand.

"Still...Hulk" The Hulk said, as his arm slowly grows back, as it grows bigger, Carol widened her eyes. "How...how is that...POSSIBLE?!"

The Hulk used his new born arm to Punch Carol, sending her away, as her head collides with a broken parts of a building. she falls unconscious.

"GRRR..HULK SMASH YOU A-" hulk was cut off by Thor, who was behind him all the time. he tried to comfort him, by doing Natasha's method. "sshhhh... big guy...The Sun's getting low.." Thor reached out for The Hulk's hand. "come on..shh...big guy..The Sun's getting low..." The Hulk face became soft, and sad. He reached out for Thor's hand.

"Come on...banner, we don't want to hurt you anymore" Thor said, trying to comfort The Hulk. "Are you actually serious?..." Steve asked under his breath.

The Hulk was calming down is not because of Thor calming down, its because He remembered Black Widow's soft voice. He realized that she was dead. suddenly, tears were streaming down his face. He refers back to Bruce Banner, and falls unconscious.

"phew...finally..now...tony stark is..." Steve was cut off, they remembered that he was dead. "shit."

"Where is Mr. Stark?!" Peter asked loudly. "slow down, son, he is there, still laying down." Steve answered, but Peter begged "please, let me see him! he can't be dead!"

"Sorry, son, but he is dead." Steve said, feeling sorry for peter. Pepper Potts came to comfort him. "It's okay Peter, Tony Stark is in a better place now. Let's just go home, we will prepare for his funeral."

Pepper potts lifted Tony Stark into her hands, And flies away with Peter into the sky.

"So...now what?" Ant Man asked Steve. Steve gave him a dead silent...

"You still got that America's ass though.." Scott said, trying to break up the Awkward moment.

"wait, where's Carol?" Rhodey asked. "She's...down..over there" Steve pointed out at Captain Marvel's crashing site. "Imma go there to pick her up" Rhodey said as he puts back his mask on and flies towards Carol's location.

He landed and went to carry Carol, but She wakes up, and grabs Rhodey by the neck. "YOU! DIE!" "Whoa whoa! calm down! I'm not The Hulk or Thanos or some shit, put me down" Rhodey shouted in panic.

it took a long moment before Carol puts Rhodey down. "Oh sorry...I hit my head...i was hallucinating about a creature who looked like The Hulk and Thanos combined..."

Rhodey nodded his head. "It's okay...but i did not expect you to be defeated like that, actually. Hulk is actually a force of nature.."

Carol was offended when he said that The Hulk is 'The Force of Nature'. "What the hell is he?" Carol asked under her breath.

Back to Steve and The Avengers. Thor was carrying bruce banner. "Friend steve, when we get home, we will celebrate by drinking beers!!!" Thor said. Steve was about to say fine, but suddenly he realizes something..._The Other Infinity Gauntlet_

"Hey, Black Panther, what are we going to do with The Other Infinity Gauntlet?" Steve asked the Black King. "Maybe we should return it to its own timeline." T'challa replied.

**meanwhile, in the woods, in a cabin.**

Thanos was sitting peacefully in the cabin, eating his dinner. He smiled into the sunrise. But suddenly...he snapped out of it. "What..am i doing?! " Thanos shouted to the sky. he throws his food away. "I was supposed to balance the universe..not...SITTING HERE!! DAMN IT!"

Thanos ran off, back to the compound. "Must get...that...INFINITY GAUNTLET!"

**to be continued**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own The MCU, and i do not take revenues from this fanfic. enjoy...**

"MUST GET...THAT...INFINITY GAUNTLET!" Thanos shouted as he ran through the woods, colliding with multiple trees in his way, breaking them all.

He ran for hours and hours until he was back in the compound. Thanos stopped only to find that nobody is there. _where is everyone?! where is my past self?! and most importantly, where is The Infinity Gauntlet?!_ Thanos searched everywhere with panic.

_no..._ "I shouldn't have give the Gauntlet to my foolish past self!" Thanos fell down to his knees. "I don't deserve to live...i have failed the universe...i ignored my destiny again...all the sacrifice was for nothing.."

_oh really? perharps you might get your another chance, Titan_. suddenly, a dark, feminine voice was heard inside Thanos's head. "Wh-, what?! who's there?!" Thanos asked in panic, but the voice replied softly, "I am The Embodiment of Death, And i have come to make a deal with you, Thanos of Titan" "What deal?", Thanos asked back. "You want to balance the universe, do you?" The Voice asked. "Yes..." Thanos replied.

"But how?...The Infinity Gauntlet...They're with The Avengers...I can't fight them all..." Thanos said sadly. "You do realize that You're part eternal, Thanos of Titan?" The Voice said. Thanos widened his eyes, confused at what she said.

He doesn't know any "eternals" in his life. "It seems that you are confused, Titan. let me explain this to you...The Eternals are a powerful race, they can manipulate cosmic energies, and they are immortal. You, Thanos, are one of them, but you are a half breed. your father was an eternal." Lady Death explained To Thanos.

"If they can manipulate cosmic energies then...how come i can't?" Thanos asked. "Because you haven't trained to bring your potential to its fullest. but i can do it for you in an instant." as the voice said that, Thanos felt a huge power surging through his veins.

His muscular mass increased, breaking his clothes. Thanos's hands were full of cosmic energies. "Woah...this...power..." Thanos said in amazement. "Alright, woman, what's your deal?" Thanos asked. "Kill Them...The Avengers...bring their souls to me, and then, I will balance this universe with a snap of my fingers." Lady Death offered.

Thanos was shocked by the deal. He has to encounter those pitiful, unloyal wretches known as "The Avengers", Again?!

but he shrugged off the thought, he knew that he had to do this, for the sake of The Universe. " I accept" Thanos agreed to Lady Death's deal. "Good...now go, get em, tiger." The Voice said menacingly.

Thanos charged to the ground to perform a super jump, as the earth shakes, he jumped off to the sky, dissapearing from sight.

**Tony Stark's funeral...**

Everyone were mourning for Tony Stark. His arc reactor was placed in a river, with a sign saying "Proof that Tony Stark has a heart."

Happy was sitting in front of Tony's house with Morgan. "I miss dad." Morgan said. "I miss him too...hey, want some cheeseburger?" Happy asked. Morgan nodded in response.

"alright, I'll make it for yo-" Happy was cut off by an explosion miles away from him. The Smoke cleared to show that a Purple, Giant brute was standing there.

Happy immediately knows who it is..._Thanos._

"Morgan, stay inside" Happy ordered.

Morgan Stark nodded and goes inside of the House. Happy goes outside to warn The Avengers.

"Alright Steve, you go back to the past and return the infinity stones, and then we'll pull you back in three seconds, got it?" Bruce Banner said to Steve.

"Got it." Steve replied with a smile. He picks up the mjolnir and the infinity gauntlet up, preparing to go back to the past.

Bruce prepares the time machine, as he counted, "Preparing to go to the past in three...two...on-" Bruce was cut off by Happy

"Hey!! hey!!! wait!!!" Happy shouted while he breathes in exhaustion. "What the hell is going on with you?" Bruce asked him. "It's...It's...THANOS!!!" Happy warned them. "Thanos? but he turned into dust earlier! the hell are you talking about?!" Bucky shouted, trying to end this nonsense.

"I don't know! but...bu-" Happy was cut off by a soft chuckle in the background.

Steve and Bruce's hearts felt like it stopped beating. "I know what it's like to lose..." The Dark voice said. "to feel so desperately that you're right...yet to fail, nonetheless.." It continued.

The Hulk was screaming inside of Bruce's head, trying to take over, but Bruce puts him under control.

"Thanos...you're still alive..." Steve said, as he prepared his mjolnir to strike him.

"Get him away from the gauntlet." Bruce warned steve. "Oh believe me, I have no need for that gauntlet. i just need your soul, just them." Thanos said as his hand was covered with cosmic energy.

Thanos charged at Steve to strike him, "wait wait! that machine was about to turn on!" Bruce warned as he charged into steve too, trying to take him away.

But it was too late, Both Bruce Banner and Thanos was in front of Steve, and the Machine teleported the trio away...

"What...in the fuck just happened?" Sam asked himself.

**In a futuristic City, Thanos, Bruce banner (who was slowly turning into The Hulk), And Steve Rogers falls out of the sky, as they hit the ground.**

Steve stands up, with The Infinity Gauntlet missing from his hands. _shit!_ Steve thought in a panic.

And then, a big green monster emerges from the ground, along with Thanos. "Where the hell are we?!" Steve asked the both of them.

"Hmm...a parallel universe, i see." Thanos said.

"This...is your fault, Thanos, now we don't have any way to home." Steve blamed Thanos.

"I don't care, as long as you're still alive, The Universe remains unbalanced." Thanos said, preparing to strike steve any moment.

And then, two futuristic Police-Like cars approached them, and then, came out two policemen, Aiming a gun at them. The Gun has a company name at them..."**_the capsule corps"_**

"Not these stupid puny uniform humans again!" The Hulk spatted in annoyance. "Put your hands up!" The Policemen ordered. but Thanos blasted a stray of cosmic energy at the policemen, obliterating his body away.

The other Policemen stared at the destroyed body of his ally in shock. "Superpowered aliens?! oh my god, you can't be serious! we have to deal with a maniac bug-like android in a week and now you guys show up?!"

But Thanos grabs the policemen by the neck, asking, "Tell me, do you have a universe travelling tech somewhere?" Thanos asked him in a low voice. "No! please spare my life!!" The Policemen begged.

"Pity.." Thanos said.

"Stand down, Thanos. you won't hurt any innocent lives anymore." Steve ordered. but Thanos ignored him, and blows the policemen head away.

he throws the corpse miles away from him. he turns around to fight them. "Taking your souls away will be an easy feat to do."

"Hulk smash you FIVE THOUSAND TIMES HARDER!" The Hulk shouted at Thanos.

as they finished their talking, The Hulk and Steve charged at Thanos, preparing to strike him.

Thanos blocked both of their attacks, sending shockwaves across the entire city.

The Hulk's rage increased his power, making his punches harder than before.

Hulk punched Thanos's face, sending him crashing into multiple buildings. Thanos recovered from the punch. "Maybe after i kill these wretched fools, I will find a universe travelling tech to get back.." Thanos plans in his head.

Thanos saw The Hulk jumping to his location, preparing to punch him. Thanos jumped too and prepares his fist to punch Hulk. their fist clashed, sending a big shockwave across the city, destroying every building in sight.

The Hulk and Thanos keeps clashing their fist into each other, sending another multiple shockwaves across the city. as they were about to throw their last punch, a voice called out for them to stop.

"Alright, both of you, stop. you have caused enough damage." A Stranger with a spiky hair said.

Thanos and The Hulk looked at the new contender. "Alright...who are you and why should i care?" Thanos asked in annoyance.

"well...some of my friends call me kakarot but...you can call me...**Son Goku**.

**wow! you didn't expect that? yeah...Dragon Ball is in this fanfic. i know its ridiculous but whatever. To Be Continued**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own THE MCU. it is owned by kevin feige. enjoy the fanfic.**

"Alright, who are you and tell me why should i care?" Thanos asked in annoyance.

"well, some friends call me kakarot, but you can call me Son Goku. and as why you should care, It's because this Planet is my home, and i don't want you causing chaos in here." Goku replied to Thanos.

"I wasn't causing chaos! i was trying to-" Thanos was cut off when The Hulk slammed his fist across his face, sending him flying away from the city.

The Hulk roared to the sky, as he jumped off from a building to a building, and goes to the location where Thanos is sent to.

"First Cell, now this?" Goku sighed. he searches for their Ki signatures.

**In the desert, far away from the city.**

Thanos hits the ground, creating a large crater on it. He stands up, as the smoke cleared up, and looked to the sky.

_Thanos. _that same voice was heard again in his head. "Lady Death..." Thanos said, quickly realizing that the voice is Lady Death.

_You..are on a different universe. i tried reaching you out, and i got here. _The Voice began to spoke. "Tell me what should i do in order to get out of this wretched universe." Thanos demands Lady Death for guidance.

_The Space Stone...In The Infinity Gauntlet..You can use that to get back to this universe. but first, remember, Bruce Banner and Steve Rogers's soul must be in your hands before you get back to This universe. _The Voice guided Thanos.

"Tell me the location of The Infinity Gauntlet. otherwise i would be spending one week searching for a stupid gauntlet." Thanos asked Lady Death. _It is currently at the possession of a being named cell. He found the gauntlet and found out about its great power. you must go there and take it away._ And with that, The Voice fades away.

Thanos was about to search for this "Cell", but suddenly, A Loud Roar was heard miles away from Thanos. " Not him again! Annoying foolish beast!" Thanos said, frustated.

The Hulk appeared miles away from Thanos, he was charging at him. As he got closer and closer, Thanos charged a cosmic blast, and blasted it towards The Hulk, staggering him.

"HULK IS STRONGER THAN STUPID LIGHT THING FROM PURPLE MAN'S HAND!" Hulk charged his fist, and slammed it at Thanos, but Thanos caught his fist, before slamming his body into the ground.

Thanos punched the back of Hulk's head, knocking him out. The Unconscious Hulk refers back to Bruce Banner.

"Hmm...i'll kill him later, let's just search for this 'Cell' being." Thanos said. but seconds later, Goku appeared in front of him.

"I don't think you're getting away that easily." Goku said, turning into Super Saiyan.

"I don't have time for this, Blondie. i have to search for this 'cell' being and get back to my universe." Thanos said, not wanting to waste his time into another fight.

_wait, cell? he knows about him? _But Goku ignored the thought, and sends a barrage of ki blasts at Thanos. They exploded and created a lot of craters.

it created a large chunk of smoke, before it cleared out, revealing an unscratched, unharmed Thanos.

"Didn't i said i don't have time for this? I'm not going to harm this Planet, blondie. just let me find this 'cell' and we are done." Thanos said, with a bored expression on his face.

"Alright then...if you want Cell that much, i suppose i should stop fighting you." Goku said as he refers back to his normal form.

"Come, follow me." Goku said to Thanos. but Thanos were hit by a lightning strike from the sky. Thanos took the blast like it was nothing. Steve Rogers with the Mjolnir came to the scene to fight him.

"I can do this all day." Steve said. Steve rushed at Thanos, and attempts to strike him with The Mjolnir, but Thanos punched The Uru Hammer away, and smacked Steve rogers into the ground.

He chops his neck to knock him out. "Now that it is taken care of, lets go." Thanos said. "Who are they?" Goku asked, curious. "None of your business." Thanos said harshly.

Goku looked away from Thanos. they walked together and stopped whem they saw a big, flat arena, surrounded by green grasses everywhere.

Goku and Thanos steps up to the arena, and saw a green, Bug-Like creature who was holding an unknown gauntlet in his hand.

"I did not expect you to come here, Son Goku. did you trained yet?" Cell asked, while smirking.

Goku was about to answer, but he couldn't help but notice a gauntlet in Cell's hand. The Gauntlet was half destroyed, and there are colourful gems on it.

"What is that?" Goku asked, pointing his fingers to Cell's gauntlet.

Cell replied with a grin, "Oh, this?.." Cell lifted the gauntlet and continued, "I don't know, but it's extremely powerful. i could use this to fight you and your pathetic friends, and after that, I rule the universe, of course."

Thanos came up to explain, "It is called The Infinity Gauntlet. it holds the six Infinity Stones, each is capable of destroying a planet. I need the gauntlet to return to my universe."

"Nuh-uh, I need this gauntlet to rule the universe." Cell said, refusing to give the Infinity Gauntlet to Thanos.

and then, Thanos cracks his knuckles. "So, we are going to do this the hard way?" Thanos said, his eyes turns red, while smiling menacingly.

Cell laughed loudly. he laughed so hard that the entire earth heard him. "Haha...seriously? you don't know who i am? I am The Ultimate Perfection! The Strongest Being in the universe! I am destinied to rule the universe and became perfe-" Thanos cuts him off by blasting a stray of cosmic energy at him. Cell barely dodged the blast.

"You know, interrupting people when they talk is rude." Cell said. "You were talking too much so I had no choice but to shut you up." Thanos said in a mocking tone.

"Wait, purple guy! i thought you said you were going to take the gauntlet without any fight!" Goku protested. "Then tell your friend to stop holding The Infinity Gauntlet already and give it to me!" Thanos replied back. "Hey! He's not my friend!" Goku corrected.

Thanos ignored him. "You are wasting my time, Cell. Destiny awaits me, and I'm eager to fulfill it." Thanos spoke to Cell.

"And what, pray tell, is your destiny? ruling the universe with this gauntlet? because i can help you with tha-" Cell was interrupted by Thanos, Again, "No, not that. My Universe is unbalanced, and i seek to balance it. THAT is my destiny." Thanos corrected.

"You know, i was about to rule this universe alone, but now, I'm interested to rule several universes. Let's get multiversal, shall we?" Cell said while grinning.

suddenly, The Hulk and Steve Rogers came to the scene. "Sorry to break the party to you, soldier, but we are getting that Infinity Gauntlet back." Steve said, pointing his fingers to the gauntlet.

"So, Purple Man, pathetic friends of yours?" Cell asked, referencing to Steve and The Hulk.

"No. The Infinity Gauntlet, give it to me." Thanos demanded. Steve Rogers and The Hulk charged at Cell, as well with Thanos, The Three of them charged at Cell, but what happens next is unexpected.

Cell used the Space Stone to teleport The Three of Them, including himself, to The Universe that Thanos were from.

Goku was confused by the whole situation. he goes back to Kami's lookout, where his son and the rest of his friends are in.

**Wakanda, 2018, After The Thanos Snap.**

"Where did he go?" The Bearded Steve asked Thor, but Thor only gave him a long silent. "I am...Groot" Came the voice of Groot, as he fades into dust. "No...no no no...no" Rocket begged Groot to not fade away.

"Steve..?" Bucky called out for Steve. he responded by looking back, only to saw him fade into dust too. "Sam? sam!" Rhodey shouted for Sam Wilson to respond. but unknown to Rhodey, Sam Wilson faded into dust too.

Steve looked upon the corpse of vision, "What the hell is going on?" He asked. everyone did not respond. Steve suddenly realized what just happened. he fell down, "Oh God." was all what steve could say.

"This is all my fault." Thor suddenly said. "I should've gone for the head, but i didn't.."

Thor sits on the ground, thinking on what he should have done.

but suddenly, a portal shows up out of nowhere. Steve and the rest of The Avengers braced themselves on what will happens next.

"Is that, Thanos?!" Thor screamed.

Came out Thanos, with The Hulk and...Steve Rogers? and also, A Bug-like creature. "Where the fuck did you brought us?!" Steve asked Cell.

"I have no idea, you fool!" Cell talked back.

But Cell activated The Space Stone again, and teleported all of them to Titan, except for Thanos.

Thor picked up his stormbreaker. rushing at Thanos, preparing to strike him. "YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE COME BACK HERE! YOU WILL REGRET IT!" Came a loud roar full of rage from Thor.

Thanos looked back to Thor, who was ready to strike him with the Stormbreaker, but he caught the stormbreaker, destroying the handle without even breaking a sweat.

Thor was shocked by this. "How did you..." But Thor was cut off when Thanos blasted a cosmic energy into his chest, blasting him away.

"You. You did this. you turned all of us into dust." Steve said angrily.

"A Small Price to pay for salvation, my child." Thanos replied.

Steve and the remaining Avengers charged at Thanos, preparing to strike him, but Thanos blows them away easily with a blast. "You are wasting my time. Goodbye." He said as he jumped off into outer space.

"No...COME BACK HERE, YOU GRAPE-LOOKING PIECE OF SHIT!" Rocket shouted into the sky, but it was futile, Thanos is gone.

**To Be Continued.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own The MCU, it is owned by kevin feige. enjoy this chapter!**

**_Titan, 2018_**

Everyone was hopeless. Thanos has left the planet and no one knows how to get back to earth. but suddenly, Mantis spoke, "Something's happening..."

Tony Stark looked at her, confused. but suddenly, mantis fades into dust. Drax also called out for Quill's name. "Quill?" Drax said, as his whole body turns into dust.

Tony Stark walked into Peter Quill. "Stay, quill." He said, but Quill was disintegrating too. "Oh man" were his last words as his body turns into dust.

"Mr. Stark?" came a boy's voice. Tony looked back only to see that it was Peter Parker.

"I don't feel so good." Peter said, revealing a lot of dust coming out of him.

"You're Alright?" Tony asked, worried about him. "I don't know what's happening, I don't know what's going on!" Peter goes on to hug Tony, begging for his life.

"I'm sorry." Peter Parker said his last word, as he turned into dust.

Tony Stark stared at Peter's dust hopelessly. "He did it." Nebula said.

But suddenly, a portal came out, with The Hulk and Steve Rogers coming out of it as well as a Green Bug-Like Creature, which is Cell.

"Yeah, you're the last person I'd expect to see...rogers." Tony said.

Tony couldn't help but notice Cell, who was holding a red infinity gauntlet. "Who is that?! another one of Thanos's Zealots?!" Tony asked Steve.

"No...Let me explain this to you. we came from an alternate uni-" Steve was cut off when The Hulk proceeds to punch Cell, sending him backwards.

"HULK, SMASH GREEN BUG!" Hulk said as he slammed the ground, creating an earthquake

"You are annoying." Cell said as he activates The Power Stone to blast The Hulk away.

"Rogers, you might want to explain all of this..." Tony demanded.

"We came from a different Universe and Timeline, Tony. We used the quantum realm to time travel, but it goes wrong and teleports us to that guy's universe." Steve said, pointing to Cell.

Tony Stark was shocked. is time travel even possible? and secondly, The Multiverse Theory was right?!

And then, Steve continued to explain. "After we got teleported into that universe, and then, we found out that the bug-like guy was holding The Infinity Gauntlet, and teleported us here." Steve finished.

and then, Cell began to spoke, "Are you done chit-chatting? because i'm about to rule this universe with the gauntlet, and no one will stop me!"

"Yeah, i can tell that the guy is more of a jerk than Thanos." Tony said.

But suddenly, Cell was hit by a stray of cosmic energy, sending him away. the infinity gauntlet was removed from his hand as he was sent flying away by the blast.

"You have been a pain in my buttocks, Bug." Thanos Said, irritated by Cell.

"THANOS!" Nebula cried. but Thanos used his telepathy powers to shut her off.

"heheheh...you again? so your name is Thanos, was it? You should try to think of a better name." Cell mocked while he grins.

"I'm not the one with 'Cell' as his name, which is stupid and foolish." Thanos replied back.

Cell was offended by this. he screamed as he charged to Thanos, preparing to strike him.

as they fight and clashed their fists into each other, Tony goes to ask steve what's going on.

"Rogers, What the hell is going on? is that the Thanos from your timeline?" Tony asked. "The Thanos from my timeline is killed by Thor. This Thanos came from 2014." Steve said, while he doesn't realize that this Thanos came from the same universe he was in.

Cell was coughing blood as Thanos keep punching him. "Ho- How?! how is he this strong?!"

But Thanos ignored him and Blasted a cosmic energy into his arms, disintegrating it. Cell let out a scream of pain, holding his missing arm.

"You lost your arm, Bug. now get lost, I'm about to fulfill my destiny." Thanos said as he walked away.

but cell spoke up, "No! This battle isn't over YET!" He regenerates his missing hand. Thanos looked back with a shocked expression.

"Perfect..KAAAAMEEEHAAAAAMEEEEE..." Cell chanted his technique, as the blue ki ball grows bigger in his hand.

Thanos prepared a cosmic energy in his hand to counter Cell's attack. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Cell finished charging his attack and launches it at Thanos.

Thanos finished charging his cosmic blast, and launches it at Cell's upcoming Kamehameha Wave. The Beams clashed into each other, creating a great earthquake across the surface of titan.

"You only used one hand to counter my attack?! BIG MISTAKE!" Cell said, as he puts more energy into his wave, pushing Thanos's cosmic blast a little bit.

But Thanos used his remaining energy to push Cell's beam back, and it succeeded. The Cosmic Beam overpowered The Kamehameha Wave, and Cell was hit by it.

"No! NOOO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!! I AM THE ULTIMATE PERFECT BEING! NOOOOOO!" Cell said as his body were swallowed by the beam, disintegrating his body completely.

Thanos breathed heavily, his energy almost ran out from the fight. He goes to pick the gauntlet up, but a voice came out to stop him.

"Hey, you purple bitch! give me the gauntlet back." Tony Stark shouted. but Thanos completely ignored him, and snapped his fingers, bringing everybody back.

"There, happy? now if you don't mind..." he points out to Captain America and The Hulk. "I want you to come here and i will teleport you both to our universe."

But Steve Rogers shooked his head. "And what? let you kill billions of people back in my universe? no. Lets take the fight here."

"I wasn't asking for you to do it. I'm **TELLING **you to do it." Thanos said in a low, menacing voice.

as he steps forwards, he realized one thing. he looked to the infinity gauntlet, revealing that it was destroyed and can't be used anymore.

He removed The Gauntlet and Throws it away aggresively. "DAMN IT!" Thanos cursed into the sky.

Tony Stark, Peter Parker, Nebula, and The Rest of The Guardians of The Galaxy enters their ship to get off of planet titan.

all that left was Steve Rogers, The Hulk, Thanos, and...suddenly, an electricity sound was heard.

a menacing, cold laugh was heard in the background. Thanos was confused by it.

"Haha...haa...You think...that Pathetic beam of yours...will DEFEAT ME?!" A Cold, loud Voice came out.

Thanos turned back only to see Cell, but this time, he has electricity surrounding his body.

"Hello again, fools." Cell said, while grinning.

**To Be Continued**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own the MCU. it is owned by kevin feige. also i will have to thank you for your reviews and follows, it keeps motivating me to make more. enjoy the chapter!**

"Hello again, fools." Cell announced himself to the trio.

"I somehow forgot that you have regenerative abilities." Thanos said, as he blasted a cosmic blast at Cell, but Cell deflects it easily.

"Weak attacks like that won't work on me anymore, Thanos." Cell said. The Hulk suddenly roared and charged at cell, slamming his fist across his face, but Cell took the fist head on without taking any scratch.

He grabs Hulk's fist, slowly breaking it, while saying a simple word, "Weak." He ripped out Hulk's hand. The Hulk took a step back, holding his missing arm.

"I'm 100 times stronger than you, brute, You should reconsider your actions first." Cell warned The Hulk.

Hulk's missing arm was slowly regenerating. Cell noticed this, and widened his eyes in shock. When it was fully healed, The Hulk said, "100 times stronger? Then Hulk has to be 100 TIMES MADDER!!!" He charged at Cell, punching him on the face, it staggered Cell a little bit. "Whoa! your strength has increased! so your power increases as your rage does! Interesting!" Cell said as he took another step.

but Cell was interrupted when a hammer slams into his face, sending him flying. Cell recovered from flying only to see Steve Rogers with his hammer.

"Bruce, Let's get out of here. Let Thanos fight this green bug guy, we are going to find a way to home without hi-" But Steve was cut off when Cell teleported between them.

"Going somewhere?" Cell said as he blasted a ki blast point blank into Steve's chest, making him bleed.

"Br- Bruce...GET OUT OF HERE!" Steve Ordered The Hulk, But The Hulk refused.

Thanos smiled as he saw Steve slowly dying from the blast. "Lady Death, The Soul of Steve Rogers is at hand." He said under his breath.

"YOU HURT HULK'S FRIEND! HULK SMASH YOU!" Hulk steps forward to punch Cell repeatedly, Cell was surprisingly hurt from his attacks. He wiped out a blood from his mouth.

"You...You actually made me bleed!" Cell said, Impressed.

The Hulk ignored and continued to slam him to the ground, followed by a rapidly punches at Cell. as Hulk launched his final attack, Cell caught it, gritting his teeth, "You. You are annoying." Cell said as he punched The Hulk away, sending him flying.

Cell walked towards Thanos, smirking, "well well well, it looks like i have to finish off the other ant. boring." He said in a mocking tone.

as Cell was about to fight with Thanos, a large green body crashes into the ground, sending a big shockwave throughout the planet.

"Why won't you DIE?!" Cell said, frustated. and then, suddenly, a bifrost beam appeared besides The Hulk, as the beam vanishes, it reveals Thor standing with his stormbreaker ready.

"Another weakling for me to kill? How pathetic!" Cell mocked the new contender. But Thor raised his stormbreaker and points to Cell.

He spoke, "watch your tone, villainous fool. I am going to kill you and your purple friend over there." Thor said as he points to Thanos.

"Oh, Trust me! This purple weakling is no friend of mine, He's been a major pain in the ass for me." Cell corrected. But Thor doesn't care, "I do not care if he's your friend or not. I'm going to kill the both of you."

But Thanos refused to fight, "I don't have time for this, Asgardian. I have already bring everyone back to life, what more do you want?"

"You think bringing everyone back will make me forgive you?! You KILLED LOKI! AND HALF OF MY PEOPLE! CAN YOU BRING THEM BACK?!" Thor shouted at Thanos.

Thanos froze. he knew he had to cooperate and fight him. as Thanos was about to fight him, Cell raised his hand, "Stand your ground, Thanos. you said you don't have time to deal with them. let me fight this battle while you stand there like a coward."

"Since when do i take orders from you?" Thanos replied.

"Since you said you don't have time to fight them, Idiot." Cell replied back with an insult.

as Cell, Thor, and The Hulk were about to fight, A Portal Came out, And then, Came out Goku from the portal.

"Hey Cell! I would like it if you come back to your own universe and stop causing chaos in the Multiverse!" Goku said to Cell.

"Ugh...YOU AGAIN?!" Cell said, Frustated.

"Who the hel are they?" Thor asked himself. Thanos slapped himself. this has turned into a huge mess.

"I thought by eliminating half of life, the universe will prosper in peace...but instead, this has turned into a huge mess. A Bug-Like fool wanting to take over the universe. i wouldn't be surprised if there's a universe where a big Lizard want's to destroy the universe." Thanos said, having enough with all of this.

**earlier, in the DBZ universe, Kami's lookout.**

Goku flied towards his friends in Panic. "Dad? what's going on? did you visit Cell yet? what did he said?" Gohan asked his Dad.

but Goku's face were filled with Panic. "Guys..guys, it's...It's really bad. Listen, i know you ain't going to believe me but...There's this Purple guy, who happened to be from another universe.." Goku stopped, inhaling to get some oxygen.

Everyone stared at him in confusion, and raised their eyebrows.

"Alright, so...this Purple guy...He searched for this gauntlet with colourful stones, i think. and then, he found out that...Cell is the one who's wielding it. and then, when they fight, they vanished. boom. just like that." Goku finished, while still breathing heavily.

"Goku, that is the most...idiotic...made-up story that i have ever heard." Piccolo said, not believing him.

but Goku corrected him, "no, Piccolo, it's real! it is really rea-" But Goku was interrupred when a Bald, tall man with a blue cape appeared in front of them.

"Who the hell is that?!" everyone shouted at the same time, as they prepared their fighting stances.

"I prefer if you all calm down. I mean you no harm." The Mysterious Tall figure said.

"We will believe you, only if you state your name and tell us what is your purpose in here." Goku replied.

"I am Uatu, The Watcher. I have come to warn you that the safety of the multiverse is at stake. as you are aware, that the being you're fighting, Cell, has escaped your dimension and begins his conquest on enslaving the multiverse. your duty, is to get him back to this universe." Uatu finished.

"Oh. so that story wasn't fake at all, Son-Kun?" Piccolo said, Goku replied with a simple "No."

Goku turned his attention to The Tall Bald Figure, He asked him, "So how do we do this? we don't have any sort of Dimensional travel tech in here."

"I will teleport you to the universe that cell was in. You just need to choose your warriors wisely." Uatu said.

"I will be going alone." Goku said. everyone widened in shock.

"Very Well." Uatu said, as he surrounds Goku with an energy beam. in a matter of second, Goku vanished from the air.

**Presen****t.**

Thanos walked away from the fight, seemingly giving up from all of this. He gave up his Goal. but a voice inside of his head hissed at him

_Don't you **DARE **give up after i released your potential, Titan! I would not take this too kindly! _ The Voice threatened.

"You can take away my power. all of it. This is pointless. I don't even have any technology or powers to get me back to that universe." He said to Lady Death.

but the voice hissed at him again, _You think it is that simple?! I, do not have the power to take away energy. I ONLY take souls. i merely tapped your potential into it's fullest. You foolish titan! When you die, i will make sure YOU WILL SUFFER IN THE NEXT LIFE! _ and with that, Lady Death disappears from Thanos's subconscious.

Thanos shrugged the threat like he didn't care. He walked until he disappears from sight.

**To Be Continued. also, you may notice that the title of this fic is changed to "A Different Path". well that's because this Fic isn't going to be only about The Worldbreaker. That's all, see you in the next chapter!**


End file.
